Back To Us
by Enigmaforum
Summary: When you really think about it we've been through some hard times. But nothing can keep us a part...somehow we'll always end up going back to us. A TK story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers if I did..well..this would have happened in the show. **

**Authors Note: Ok..so…I know this isn't exactly the couple I usually write but I decided to try my hand at a Tommy and Kim story. I hope you all enjoy. **

**AN 2: This is a birthday present for the ever wonderful PinkGreenWhite4ever. I love ya my dear big sister! Happy Birthday!!!!!!**

**Also a huge thank you to Angel for her help in this!**

XXXXXXXXXX

She sighed as she looked at everyone around her; they were all so happy and they rightfully should be. After all, weddings were always something to be happy at especially if it was for two people that you considered to be family. And she was happy for them, there was no denying it; Adam and Tanya deserved this day after all the sacrifices they'd made for this wonderful planet called Earth.

They'd tried to keep the affair small with just family and close friends in attendance but when you were a former Power Rangers, things seldom went as planned. She thought about this now because from her perspective it seemed as though every Power Ranger team that had ever existed was here to celebrate with Adam and Tanya. The pair of them had invited every Ranger that they or their close friends had ever teamed-up with, which thereby instigated a Ranger reunion because Adam had just finished helping out the latest team, Operation Overdrive, with a problem, which coincidentally had caused him to get to know even more Rangers.

When she thought of the legacy that she had helped create, that was still so much a part of her she smiled. Being a Power Ranger had been and still was a part of her to this very day, it was the reason she had been able to find her place in this world, the reason she'd never been afraid to chase her dreams; it had been one of the best things to ever happen to her and she could safely say that she would never regret her decision to be a Ranger. It had profoundly changed her for the better and she was happy to see that it was still having that effect on so many others to this day.

She felt her smile widen as she looked around her and saw all of the Ranger teams mingling with each other, becoming friends because of the common bond they all shared. The newer teams seemed a bit reluctant to mingle, especially Operation Overdrive, for the first half of the reception it seemed as though that team would only stand with themselves in a corner of the room. This continued until Jason had decided to intervene; he had walked over to the team and pulled Mack, the new Red Ranger, onto the dance floor and over to the rest of the Reds. After that had happened, the rest of the newbies had followed suit and had begun to mingle with their respective colors and just everyone in general.

As for herself, she'd mingled with just about everyone at the party, meeting new Rangers, finding out what their teams were like, and getting to know the newer members of this family that they were all a part of. When she'd spoken to her new friends, she had to admit that she found it amusing to see exactly how many Ranger couples existed now. It seemed as if everyone was involved with someone seeing as there were several couples on the dance floor, most notably TJ and Cassie followed closely by Jason and Kat. Off to the side of those four stood Wes, Carter, Andros, and Joel, who had formed some form of support club seeing as they were all currently dealing with their pregnant wives: Jen, Dana, Ashley, and Angela, who were consequently standing by her trading pregnancy stories.

She'd been having fun with these Rangers today but it had been about Adam and Tanya and spending time with her closest friends, her family. Despite all of these years, all twelve of them were closer than ever. They all called and e-mailed each other constantly along with almost weekly get togethers with each other. For that she was grateful, always knowing she'd have these people to lean on because without them she wouldn't be who she was today.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey beautiful." Kim smiled when she heard the words whispered into her ear and instantly she looked around to find Tommy kneeling beside her with a smile on his face.

"Hey handsome," she replied with a smile on her face as she watched him stand up and take a seat beside her and wrap an arm around her shoulders. Kim sighed once more and snuggled herself into his side. She honestly still couldn't believe that she was able to do this with him, that they were together again after all these years. When she'd sent him that letter years ago, Kim had really thought that she'd found someone to be with in Florida, someone that could replace the void in her heart where her friends and family had once stood. She'd been so afraid to end things with Tommy at the time that she wasn't even able to call him to do it; no, she'd sent him a letter that she was sure would end everything between them; a wonderful relationship along with any hopes of a friendship.

She'd been wrong about that hope; yes, she'd hurt Tommy beyond all belief, but somehow through it all, he'd managed to forgive her for what she'd done to the both of them. Though that forgiveness had taken a lot of time, the first few months after the break-up was filled with silence and hurt-filled stares between them whenever she'd come home for a visit. That silence was only broken when Divatox kidnapped her. After that tournament, their friends had taken action against them and for all intensive purposes; she and Tommy had been locked in a room together saying that they needed to talk and weren't being let out until they did so.

That plan actually proved to be one of the best things to ever happen to the pair of them because for the first time in months she and Tommy actually had a serious discussion. The two of them had talked for hours about everything that had happened between them; the most notable topic being the now infamous letter. Their talk had done wonders for their relationship and had let them both finally get a sense of closure, and it was then and there that Tommy forgave her and a tentative friendship between the two had begun.

They'd started out as just friends, calling each other every so often, talking whenever Kim came to visit but that friendship quickly managed to evolve into something more. No, it wasn't a more-than-just-friends relationship, but Kim could say without hesitation that they had come to call the other their best friend. They talked to each other almost every day, Tommy watched her in every gymnastics event that he could get to, and she attended every race of his; they were each others' confidants.

Honestly, she wasn't sure when things between Tommy and herself changed. All she did know was that after winning the gold in the Pan Globals she'd finally come home to California, to friends that loved her, and to Tommy. He'd been the first person to greet her once she stepped off of the plane, pulling her into a strong hug. Before she could get her bearings back, they were both admitting how they truly felt about each other on a date and that both felt like they deserved and wanted a second chance.

That first date was the start of a relationship that was both different and similar to what they had previously had. While it had been easy to fall into a relationship with Tommy once more, it was different, more adult. Both had experienced relationships with other people and they knew what they both wanted. Like all couples, they had their good and bad moments, but Kim knew that Tommy was the one for her and that marrying him in the next few months was one of the best decisions that she had ever made.

"Beautiful..you're being awfully quiet." Kim jumped at the sound of his voice, finally coming back from her thoughts. She looked up to find Tommy looking at her with a concerned look upon his face, one that she only smiled to.

"I know…I'm just thinking," she stated as she leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"About what?" he smiled when she snuggled into him even more.

"Today…all of these Rangers in one place….all the couples…Adam and Tanya and…us," she stated only to get a laugh from him.

"Wow…you certainly were thinking, all good things I hope."

"Most definitely. I was just thinking that I'm probably the luckiest girl in the entire world to have this great Ranger family and of course you. I just..can't believe we have all of this," she replied softly.

"I know what you mean. I never thought there would be this many Power Rangers and I certainly never thought I would be marrying you within the next few months," he replied as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm definitely the luckiest man on earth to have you in my life."

Kim just felt her smile grow at his words, confirming that she was indeed the luckiest woman at this entire reception. "You're too sweet sometimes."

"Do me a favor and remember saying that the next time you're yelling at me for something," he stated with a chuckle.

"So what have you been up to this whole time?" she questioned as she turned herself so that she was looking straight at him.

"Talking with everyone we already know and getting to know the newer teams," he stated only to get a laugh from Kim.

"And how starstruck were they when they met you?" she teased when he just gave her a mock glare before chuckling.

"It actually wasn't that bad with Mystic Force..they started talking after just a few seconds of staring but Operation Overdrive stared….for maybe two minutes before Mack finally said something." Kim just let out another chuckle as she let her gaze wander over to the newest Red Ranger, who was currently busy on the dance floor with Rose, his Pink counterpart.

"Did you invite them all to our wedding?" she questioned as she let her gaze wander over to the two newest teams. They were all broken up throughout the room; Nick and Madison were currently very involved on the dance floor along with Chip and Clare, while Xander and Vida stood off to the side, both looking like they were involved in a rather heated talk while the rest of Operation Overdrive was currently talking with the Wild Force team.

"Of course…they're all going to be there…though we're probably going to need a bigger church now," he chuckled out.

"We'll manage with what we have handsome. I'm sure if we have to we can ask the Mystic Force team to use a little magic, I don't think they'd mind….that is…if they're all still alive by the time our wedding comes around," she giggled as she turned her gaze back to her fiancé only to receive an amused stare from him.

"What do you mean?" Kim just pointed a finger to where Xander and Vida were currently standing only to have Tommy give a nervous laugh at the sight.

"Oh…that..well..that may have been…my fault," he stated slowly only to get a look from his fiancée.

"Your fault? How is their current argument your fault?"

"Because…I kind of…asked him about the mission with Operation Overdrive and well…apparently it's still a sore spot with Vida…Xander didn't exactly tell her he was going," Tommy stated with a shake of his head. "Honestly..he should have known better than to not tell her. In all of my years as a Ranger, I've learned that it's best to not keep secrets from your female counterpart. It tends to anger them for..OW," he cried out as Kim hit his arm rather harshly.

"Says the man who DIDN'T tell me he was going to the moon with half of the Red Rangers in here," Kim stated bluntly.

"Well..technically..we weren't dating like Xander and Vida are," he stated in a feeble attempt to defend himself.

"Technically I don't care. I was and still am one of your best friends AND a former Pink therefore..you don't GET to not tell me about those missions," she stated with another hit to his arm.

"OW!" Tommy stated as he grabbed the spot she'd hit. "Note to self; Pinks hold grudges," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kim asked.

"Nothing," Tommy stated quickly, holding up his free hand in mock defense. "I surrender….please forgive me for not telling you about it," he stated while giving her a look that they both knew she couldn't stay mad at.

"Oh….I hate it when you give me that look," she pouted. "You know I can't stay mad at you when you do that." Tommy only smiled to that and leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"I know..why do you think it's one of the few things I remember?" He teased as she gave him another quick peck on the lips.

"Oh…fine…I forgive you for now," she stated with a smile on her face. "And look..apparently Vida has forgiven Xander from the way they're kissing right now," she said with another point of her finger to show that Xander and Vida had indeed seemed to make-up for the time being; the two were now involved in what looked to be like the early stages of a make-out session, one that Kim could only chuckle to.

"A girl after my own heart…they give Green and Pink a good name don't they?" she questioned as she snuggled back into Tommy's embrace.

"They do, but no one will ever beat the name we gave it beautiful," he stated with a soft sigh. "I can't wait until this is us."

"Just a few more months Handsome and it will be."

"Kim, I love you," Tommy stated as he leaned in to give her yet another kiss, one that had both of their bodies tingling, sending little shivers down both of their spines in anticipation of the next one they would share. The two pulled away after only a few moments, both smiling at the other.

"I love you too Tommy," she kissed his cheek once more before Tommy finally removed his arm from her shoulders and stood up to hold a hand out to her.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, would you care to dance with me?" She just smiled and reached out to take his hand.

"I would love to Thomas Oliver." With that Kim stood up and let the love of her life lead her to, the dance floor, knowing that, they would be together forever.

XXXXXXXXXX

**So there ends my first attempt at a Tommy and Kim story…hope you all enjoyed it!**

**AN 3: Again a HUGE HAPPY BIRTHDAY PinkGreenWhite4ever! Have a beautiful day chica!**

**As always….please leave me some feedback, it makes me smile.**


End file.
